


Set Piece - Favors

by lferion



Series: Time's Champion [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Classic Who, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Time's Champion, Virgin New Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-05-22
Updated: 1996-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a response to reading Kate Orman's "Set Piece"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Set Piece - Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to reading Kate Orman's "Set Piece"

What bargain might a Champion then choose  
with Pain that carves too close acquaintance now-  
in terms unspeaking for a cracked-glass prize?  
   Equivocate appearance:  
   the trauma might - _is_ \- real.  
What does it take  
To make  
You scream?

Who could embrace the white and awful knife,  
permit such violation time again  
and shudder still in silence, part forgot?  
   The damage keeps, suspended  
   in barley-sugar sleep.   
What does it take   
To make   
You scream?

Endurance steeled wounds witness dreaming sere.  
Please, bellow! shout in anger! or cry out  
against the mirrored blank that faceless burns,  
   severe beyond expression.  
   Empty just one cup!  
What does it take   
To make   
You scream?

A proper sort of nothing will allow  
the necessary space for sacrifice:  
intolerable trust to kill _and_ cure -   
   'Not that bad' yet plays for time,  
   a single counting down.   
What does it take  
To make  
You scream?


End file.
